


The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and and his Reincarnation

by brightblack22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblack22/pseuds/brightblack22
Summary: The events take place a few months after Sirius escapes from Home.Trying to forget about these events, Sirius receives an unexpected letter.
Relationships: Orion Black & Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Walburga Black, Orion Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Walburga Black
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Black emptiness and nothingness,

This silent, but at the same time so scream,

Could hear his thoughts kept returning to that betrayed gaze and the sadness in those eyes,

He squeezed his luggage tighter and rejected these thoughts. Wading to his knees in the snow, his face showed nothing but emptiness and frozen tears.

He tried to think about his new goal, but it did not give him determination.

He could still see his brother's sad face. The other didn't allow himself to speak, but he could see in his eyes how much he wanted to scream for him not to.


	2. Part 1

He woke up in a sweat.

He could still feel the scream that wanted to break free from his chest.

All right?

He turned to the bleached blonde who smelled of cheap pipes and alcohol.  
Anyway, from what he felt his whole apartment was filled with this smell.

He tried to focus and remember the girl's name.  
Kelly?  
Cat?  
At least it didn't matter what her name was now.

Sure, darling, it's fine, the

The girl rolled her eyes and finished dressing. From what he understood, she was probably in a hurry to see her boyfriend. From what he remembered, and his memory was blurry, she was very proud that she didn't need "that snotty kid" at all.

I'm ready - she smiled and looked at him - There was someone here this morning ...

He looked at her and confused and asked:  
Who could it be?  
I have no idea, he looked quite sickly and it looked like you know each other well.  
I think I know who it could be - He thought and looked at the window - What did he want from me?  
I honestly have no idea - she laughed - strangely enough, he left a letter on the kitchen counter.

During their short conversation, she put on a jacket and, saying goodbye, left.

However, instead of checking if she had definitely gone out and read the letter, he lay down on the bed again and sighed.

He tried to remember what he was dreaming about. He remembered only feeling cold and empty.  
He couldn't remember his dream. They had happened more and more often with him lately.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He put on his boxer shorts and went into the kitchen.

He picked up the nearly empty bottle of water and drank. Yesterday he definitely went overboard with alcohol.

That doesn't mean, of course, that he wasn't going to do it again.

After running away from home, he was supposed to feel free. And so he felt freedom. But it was only a temporary feeling.

Now, months after his escape, he had nightmares. He was starting to fear the future of the wizarding world. After his escape, he learned of Regulus joining the Death Eaters. He was pretty sure that these decisions were not made by his younger brother, but by someone with more power. Someone he tried to please ...

Attacks on Muggle-borns were more and more frequent, and Voldemort gained more and more followers. He heard rumours that his old childhood friend Antonin Dolohov  
joined his servants. Although years had passed by the end of this relationship, which could even be called a friendly one, he hoped it was just rumours.

He sat down on the sofa and remembered that the girl had mentioned a letter. He got up, walked over to the counter, and casually opened the letter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Pawo remember about today's meeting! I hope you haven't forgotten but I honestly doubt it haha. Me, James and Peter will be waiting outside James's house. Don't be late, Remus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……

To be honest, Remus was absolutely right, he forgot about it completely. He looked at the clock and it was almost late. He actually dressed anything because he wasn't in the mood for it today. He put on his lovely leather jacket, took the keys and helmet, and left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving the apartment, he remembered that he had forgotten to take his cigarettes.

He was addicted to this wonderful Muggle invention lately. They helped him calm down and relax. Admittedly, according to Remus, they were harmful to his health, but if his damned mother didn't kill him, they wouldn't kill him either.

He went back for them, picked up the lighter, and locked the apartment. Leaning on the motorcycle, he looked around. Even though the weather forecast (a miraculous Muggle find he discovered last month) was going to rain horribly today, the sun was peeking at him and dazzling his eyes.

He lit a cigarette, put on his helmet, and started the motorcycle. 

He was there in a few minutes. He knocked on the door and waited.

After a while he heard someone running down the stairs and shouting.

I'm coming!! - he heard a panting voice of a certain James Potter, the so-called "Cuckold" "  
Well, finally you are - James laughed and corrected his unruly hair as usual - I already thought that I would have to pick you up!"

They laughed and went upstairs for Remus and Peter. When they were going up, James mentioned that Peter would not be able to come after all. His mother asked him to help move the furniture. His poor mother hasn't been doing very well since Peter's father died /


End file.
